The extraction of nucleic acid from solid biological materials such as calcified bone and tooth, or biological samples containing nucleic acids embedded and/or adherent to adhesive and gum-containing materials as well as biological materials on dried or embedded in denim materials presents sample processing challenges and potential delays in sample processing in the forensic laboratory. Forensic samples, missing person, ancient and degraded samples also have the added complication of having PCR inhibitors potentially extracted with the eluted nucleic acid. The present teachings provide useful compositions and methods for obtaining nucleic acids, such as genomic DNA and RNA, from a solid biological sample, an adhesive material having a biological material adherent or embedded within the adhesive substrate or a denim materials or soil. The extracted nucleic acid can be used in downstream applications such as genotyping, detection, quantification, and identification of the source of the biological material where molecular biological processes such as PCR are utilized. The lysis solutions provided can be used to prepare high quantities of nucleic acid, such as DNA and preserve the DNA integrity extracted from calcified tissues, or biological tissues on gum and/or adhesive substrates and materials, and denim substrates and materials. The solutions provide highly efficient methods for DNA extraction as well methods for the removal of PCR inhibitors and methods to preclude extraction of PCR inhibitors. Furthermore, the procedure for extraction and purification of nucleic acids is fully automatable, using standard liquid handling systems.
The section headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not to be construed as limiting the described subject matter in any way. All literature cited in this specification, including but not limited to, patents, patent applications, articles, books, and treatises are expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety for any purpose. In the event that any of the incorporated literature contradicts any term defined herein, this specification controls. While the present teachings are described in conjunction with various embodiments, it is not intended that the present teachings be limited to such embodiments. On the contrary, the present teachings encompass various alternatives, modifications, and equivalents, as will be appreciated by those of skill in the art.